A Supernatural Thanksgiving
by FidgeyTova
Summary: It's not a typical Thanksgiving, but for Dean, Sam and Castiel, it's all they need. Happy Thanksgiving!


Just a small Thanksgiving story

I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

**A Supernatural Thanksgiving**

Sam sits in the dark and musty motel room, staring aimlessly at the wall. He just spent the past eight hours on a long car ride across the country with Dean, as well as Dean's collection of eight cassettes. The transition from the painfully long car ride to the run-down motel wasn't easy, but after years of doing it, Sam is accustomed to it.

After dropping his brother off at the motel, Dean goes back out in search of something for the two of them to eat, leaving Sammy the job of paying for the room. After paying the old man at the counter for the room, Sam relents to his tiredness and lays on the bed after texting his brother the room number. Soon after, he falls asleep.

…

The slight sound of a door knob twisting wakes Sam. Dean's head pops through the crack in the door.

"Wakey wakey, Sunshine." He jokes.

"Hey…" Sam says as he sits up, not fully awake yet.

Dean walks over to the table, throwing a white bag, stained with grease, on the table, "Happy Thanksgiving!" He smirks.

"Burgers aren't exactly the typical Thanksgiving Meal, you know." Sam says bluntly.

"What? You wanna throw on a flowery apron and stand at an oven all day? Be my guest! Don't forget the mashed potatoes." Dean gestures towards the kitchen.

Sam laughs it off. Dean opens the bag, throwing one of the huge burgers at his little brother, who catches it. Sam cringes at the grease that's dripping through the wrapper and wipes his hand on the side of his pants.

"Don't be a sissy." Dean says, noticing his brother scowling at the burger, "Be a man."

Sam stares at Dean for a moment. Dean flashes one of his goofy, trademark smiles and, like and animal, bites into one of the burgers.

"Hello, Dean. Sam."

Dean chokes on his mouthful of burger but eventually swallows it before turning around to yell at the angel behind him, "Damn it, Cass! You almost killed me."

"I do not think so." Cass states matter-of-factly, still clueless to the use of sarcasm.

"What's up, Cass? Something wrong." Sam asks.

"Not exactly." The angel doesn't elaborate.

"So, what's going on?" Dean pays more attention to the burger than Castiel.

"I thought I'd check up on you two. Friends do that, right?" Cass seeks approval from the brothers.

"Yeah. It's, uh, just been a long day of driving." Sam says.

"Hey, sit your feathery ass down." Dean pushes a chair in Castiel's direction.

"It's not necess-"

"Sit."

Castiel complies and sits down, both feet flat on the floor and hands awkwardly on his knees.

Dean throws a burger at Cass, which lands in his lap, "Happy Thanksgiving, Cass."

"Isn't it customary to eat a turkey on Thanksgiving? I am confused." Castiel studies the burger, comparing it to the time Famine had awakened his, or rather, Jimmy's need for burgers. Only this time, Castiel did not crave the burger, making the task of eating more difficult.

"Do I look like Martha Stewart? Just eat it." First Sam, now the socially awkward angel of the Lord…

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it." Sam says.

"Most families…pray before eating, stating what they are thankful for. Especially today." Castiel says.

Dean puts down the half-eaten burger, "Oh God…" He mumbles.

"Yes. He is listening, Dean."

"No, Cass…" Dean puts a hand up to stop him, "I'm not into these chick-flick moments. Can't we just eat?"

"You already are."

Dean's head falls into his free hand.

"Well, uh…." Sam starts to say before Dean chokes the angel, "I am thankful for…uh…"

Dean peaks at his brother begrudgingly. Castiel patiently listens.

"Both…of…you?" He says, hoping his brother doesn't fly into a fit of laughter or mock his sexuality.

"Sam, are you wearing girl's panties again?"

Sam saw that one coming. He shrugs it off.

"Hey, at least I can admit it." Sam says, "We don't have much left anymore. I _am_ thankful for what I got."

"That is very kind of you, Sam." Castiel almost smiles, "Dean?"

"…" Dean gauges whether or not he actually has to participate and finally sighs, "HBO?"

Castiel cocks his head to the side, "You do not appreciate your brother?"

Sam smirks and plays along, "Yeah, Dean. Am I nothing to you?" He gives his big brother the puppy dog eyes, which sometimes, even work on him.

"Sam, shut up."

"That's not nice, Dean." Cass interjects.

"Yeah, it's not nice!" Sam repeats feigning hurt.

"What's gotten into both of you?" Dean realizes Sam teamed up with Castiel, only Cass doesn't realize that.

Sam stifles his laughter but to no avail.

"Shut up and eat." Dean's attention goes back to the burger but before he takes a bite he looks at Sam, "Bitch."

"Jerk." The usual retort.

"Ass-butt." The newest addition to the usual string of insults, courtesy of Castiel.

Both the brothers look at Castiel, with eyebrows raised.

"Was that not appropriate?" He asks.

"No." Sam says.

"It was perfect timing." Dean adds, amused at the angel's attempt to insult.

The three eat in silence and contentment for a moment. Castiel tried one bite from the burger but was not impressed. Instead of eating the rest, he just studies it and dissects it, dropping pieces of it to the floor.

"See?" Dean starts, "This ain't so bad."

"It's no turkey…" Sam mumbles.

Dean ignores the remark, "I love Thanksgiving."

"You love food." Sam corrects him.

"Very true." Dean agrees, and then a look of disgust suddenly comes across Dean's face, "Damn, I forgot the beer!"

…

It's no Thanksgiving meal. No big table lined up with hors d'oeuvres and a large turkey. There are no large groups of family and friends coming over, sharing stories or meals. No decorations or the smell of dessert.

All that seems nice, but Sam isn't sure if any of that would equal what he has now. How many times should he or his brother have died? How much tragedy have the two overcome and can continue to laugh, regardless? How many people can say one of their best friends is from Heaven? It's depressing to think about sometimes, of course, but this is their life, and they have to make the best of it.

Sure, it's no typical Thanksgiving, but for the Winchesters, it's all they could ask for.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate! Hope it's a great day! **


End file.
